Cam mechanisms or apparatuses have been conventionally used for transforming rotary motion or torque into linear motion, or vice versa. Cam mechanisms are generally considered to be versatile tools for utilizing, transforming, or manipulating motions.
Cam mechanisms have been widely used across numerous industries. Conventionally, cam mechanisms have an important function in the operation of a broad range of automatic-type machines, for example printing machinery, textile machinery, and screw machines. A common example of a cam mechanism can be seen with the camshaft of an automobile, wherein rotary motion of the engine is translated into linear motion for operating the intake and exhaust cylinder valves.
Existing cam mechanisms have different structural configurations. A cam mechanism typically include a cam (or cam module or body), which can be defined as a rotating or sliding element in a mechanical linkage used for transforming rotary motion into linear motion, or vice versa. A cam mechanism also typically includes an input shaft or body connected with a driver or driving means (e.g., a motor) and an output shaft or body connected or coupled to a driven element. The driver drives rotation of the input shaft connected thereto. The rotation of the input shaft is converted into linear motion of the output shaft or body by way of a cam (or cam module or body).
Many existing cam mechanisms applied or used with mechanical devices, for instance cameras, have the input shaft positioned as an outermost component. Rotation of the input shaft is effectuated by a user. This user-effectuated rotation of the input shaft enables adjustment or varying of lens focus. However, cam mechanisms with the input shaft or body positioned as the outermost component are often not suitable for compact structures. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that modifications, improvements, and/or enhancements to existing cam mechanisms are required.